


Discretion

by Drazyrohk



Series: Blurred Lines [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Body Modification, Breaking The Rules, Loss of Control, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sleeping with the Boss, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Unknowingly Sleeping With The Enemy, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 19:50:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6390904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drazyrohk/pseuds/Drazyrohk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Longarm Prime is a meticulous, patient, calculating Director of Security, but even a mech like him occasionally reaches the end of their rope... Especially when Blurr is involved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Discretion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harutemu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harutemu/gifts).



> I have discovered a newfound love for ShockBlurr and for Transformers Animated in general thanks to Harutemu. It's all your fault, Haru! <3 This is shameless PWP, enjoy!

There was a smile that Longarm wore every so often, one that Blurr was pretty sure he had never seen the Prime give to anyone else. It was small, very subtle, more a tilt at the corner of his mouth than a proper smile, but Blurr knew what to look for, knew what it looked like.

Doing a task well enough to earn one of those smiles gave Blurr life. He started going above and beyond the usual call of duty just to get more of them, sought out more sensitive information that he thought his handler might want to hear just for a chance to be subjected to one of those small gestures. 

He hadn’t expected it to actually go any further than professional admiration. He hadn’t expected the smiles to become somewhat casual flirting. He hadn’t expected the flirting to become gentle touches, or those touches to turn into a blurted offer to get together after work for drinks. The first time, they met with Cliffjumper, Ironhide and Rodimus, keeping up the appearance of work mates meeting to unwind. The second time was a casual shared lunch break where they chatted like friends might. The third was a little more intimate, the two of them meeting up and sharing drinks together after work one evening. 

One day at the end of a shift, Longarm asked Blurr if he’d like to come by his hab suite for a more private affair. “I wanted to discuss that last extraction with you, go over a few of the fine details in your report.” He said without looking up from his console immediately. When he did look up, his optics met Blurr’s and he gave him a small, careful, subtle smile once again. 

“Of course sir, that would be just fine. I didn’t have any plans so as soon as I’m done logging my paperwork and clocking out I’d be happy to meet you at your hab.” Blurr replied quickly, but not too quickly. He didn’t want Longarm to see him acting too eager, didn’t want to assume too much and expect something that wasn’t being offered. “Should I grab some rations for us on my way there?”

“I’ve got something there we can have instead, no need to worry about rations tonight.” Longarm said with a wave of one of his hands. “I’ll wait while you finish up. We can walk there together.” 

They talked as they headed off. Rather, Blurr talked while Longarm listened to him and watched him, all the while wearing a rather neutral smile that belied the more personal interest radiating from him when their fields met. 

It was a dangerous game they were playing, but wasn’t that what they did every single day? Wasn’t it always dangerous to go out in the field, to break into enemy bases, to go undercover to find out all they could? They were constantly putting their lives in danger, but this right here, whatever this was… 

Somehow this seemed riskier than all of the rest. There was no threat of death hanging over their heads, but one wrong move could cost them everything. It was a good thing that Longarm was so meticulous and that Blurr was one of the best they had. They didn’t make mistakes often. They could make this work. They could be careful.

But of course, Blurr was getting ahead of himself. He entered Longarm’s hab when his superior opened the door and ushered him inside with a gentle hand on his lower back, taking a quick glance around before turning to face the larger mech. 

Longarm was looking down at him, optics somewhat dark. His venting had become a little heavy, his lips parted, and he took a few steps forward. Blurr didn’t move, didn’t look away as he approached. 

“Blurr.” His name, spoken that way, had never sounded so right. “I’m sure I don’t need to say this, but I didn’t just invite you over for high grade. I was hoping you would trust me enough to indulge me in a little rule breaking.”

“I suspected as much but if I had any qualms with it I wouldn’t be here.” Blurr tilted his head to the side slightly. “Am I out of line saying things like that?”

“Not at all. I took the first step, any and all of the fallout will be on me. Of course, there shouldn’t be any fallout. Right Agent Blurr?”

Giving a nod in response to the question, Blurr offered Longarm what he hoped was a reassuring smile. “There are a lot of ways we can explain our way out of this. Medical emergency, a mistake made while inebriated, comfort for a traumatic experience-”

A finger pressed against his lip plates, making him fall silent, and Blurr met Longarm’s optics. “If we do this, I need you to listen to me.” Longarm said, his tone bordering on long suffering, but that wasn’t at all out of the ordinary when it came to dealing with Blurr when he was getting overexcited. 

“I’m listening, sir.” 

The added title at the end of his short acknowledgement made Longarm heave a short ex-vent and step a little closer. His field wrapped around Blurr like an embrace, warm and insistently pushing want/need/desire into his own. “Good. Because I need you to do exactly what I tell you tonight.” Longarm said, a lilt in his voice that Blurr had never heard before. Of course, he’d never been this close to Longarm before, and he certainly hadn’t ever seen Longarm in a state of arousal.

“That’s my job sir, and even if we’re off duty right now, you are still my superior and I will do what I’m told when I’m told to do it.” Blurr said, Longarm nodding at him and letting his glossa swipe across his lips in a slightly distracted manner. 

“Very good. I admit, my control is normally much better than it is right now but I’ve been waiting…” Longarm trailed off, and Blurr saw his armor ripple as a shiver moved through him. “Turn around.” 

Blurr opened his mouth to request a kiss or two but then closed it with a click and turned his back to his superior. He had agreed to listen… he wasn’t going to take that back now. 

He wasn’t disappointed for long as Longarm’s larger frame was suddenly pressed against his, hands grasping at him. One of them eased over the curve of his chest while the other slid up the outside of one of his slender legs, Blurr pressing back against Longarm. The larger mech had apparently dropped to his knees to put himself more on Blurr’s level. The smaller mech’s field was a seething, needy tangle, and he felt the heated longing of Longarm’s meet it head on.

“You’re so tiny.” Longarm breathed close to his audio receptor, teeking briefly of frustration. “I’ll try to be careful, I just don’t know how much restraint I have left in me.”

“I’m adaptable, we can definitely make this work.” Blurr said, optics dimming a little as the hand on his leg slid upwards, two digits pressing lightly at the junction of his thighs. 

“Promise me that you don’t ‘face as fast as you speak.” Longarm said with a great deal of hopeful amusement in his field and his voice.

“Quick finishes, but I recharge just as quick so I can keep going as long as you need me to, sir- nnggh!” Blurr gave a full bodied shiver when Longarm openly palmed his heated panel and squeezed, feeling the larger mech rubbing his own closed panel against his aft. Longarm’s field was heavy, mingling relief and something Blurr couldn’t really pin a word to. 

“Thank Primus for that.” Longarm’s voice contained a low growl as he spoke. “Open up. The sooner I prepare you, the sooner I can take you. And by the Five do I ever want to take you.” 

Obeying the command, Blurr let his panel fold back. “How long have you wanted to if you don’t mind me asking, Longarm sir?” He asked in a breathless manner, shifting his legs apart to give the larger mech better access to his array. 

Longarm hesitated, EMF slithering away, and while it only lasted a few seconds it felt like an eternity to Blurr. “Despite the situation, it feels unprofessional to admit it’s been on my mind for a while now.” He said in a strained voice. 

“If I had been given any sort of inkling that you might have shared in some of the fantasies I’ve had about you and let me tell you sir, some of them have been rather intense, I would have definitely gone out on a limb and flirted with you much sooner-” Blurr’s words were cut off when Longarm moved the hand that had been coaxing his panel open over his mouth. The bigger mech’s field returned heavier than before, seeming to press between Blurr’s plates like phantom digits. 

“Hush.” Longarm whispered, Blurr letting out a soft whimper. Drawing a finger over Blurr’s bottom lip, the larger mech nuzzled against the side of the speedster’s neck. “Why don’t you put that mouth of yours to better use?” 

Enough pressure was applied to encourage Blurr’s lips to part, the smaller mech swiping his glossa across the tip of it before it was pressed into his mouth. As he sucked on it, he squirmed, rubbing his aft against Longarm’s closed panel.

“You little tease.” The strain in Longarm’s voice was even greater now, his venting hot against Blurr’s neck. His treads were firm and a rather pleasing texture that pressed into Blurr’s frame as Longarm’s left hand moved across the smaller mech’s chest and held him tight. 

Gathering plenty of oral lubricant in his mouth, Blurr sucked the digit that was being used to silence him, letting his glossa wriggle into its seams and making it good and slick. He pressed back against the larger frame behind him, a purr of satisfaction escaping him when he heard a click and felt something hot slide against his aft. 

“It’s not often I’m brought to the edge of my patience.” Longarm said, his curious lust induced accent a little thicker than before. “Then again, I shouldn’t be surprised you managed it. You are the best agent I have.” 

The finger was pulled from his mouth, Blurr nipping at it playfully as it exited. When he took a breath in and went to begin speaking again, Longarm yanked him back against his frame. Gasping when the slick digit that had been in his mouth pressed between the folds of his valve, Blurr’s words dissolved into a needy whine.

Longarm wasn’t wasting any more time, and once he had spread enough of Blurr’s oral lubricant around, he began working his finger inward. His left hand stroked over the speedster’s heaving chest, slipping beneath plates that were flared to let the heat raging through the smaller frame out. 

There was static already crawling across Blurr’s protoform beneath his armor, Longarm letting out a soft chuckle when it crackled beneath his digits as they moved. 

“Someone’s very eager. I’ve barely touched you.” Longarm said, sliding the finger within Blurr as deep as he could and shivering. “I guess I should be the one asking you how long you’ve been wanting this, Blurr. But in order to answer my question, you’d have to speak and I’m not sure I’d make it through the explanation before needing to silence you again. That mouth of yours, that voice… The things you do to me, Blurr, the things you make me imagine!” 

As he spoke, his finger moved, and it was big but not big enough. Blurr wanted more. He knew he could take more than what he was being given. 

“Please please please-” Blurr cut himself off by biting down on his lower lip, grinding his hips down on Longarm’s hand. With a soft utterance that might very well have been a curse, Longarm acquiesced, giving Blurr only a moment more to adjust to the single digit before beginning to work in a second.

That was much better, it was a good stretch and Blurr continued chewing on his lip to keep himself from being too vocal. That apparently pleased Longarm, who was at this point panting open mouthed and moving his hand in a ragged rhythm while rutting against Blurr’s back and aft. 

Digits scratching lightly over protoflesh as he pulled his hand from beneath Blurr’s armor, Longarm shuffled them both forward. Blurr made a startled noise as he was pushed into the wall, the speedster bringing both his hands up to brace himself. This put one of them at convenient biting height so that he could continue to stifle the sounds escaping him. Longarm’s field was suffocating, his need reaching an intensity that was washing over Blurr in dizzying waves.

Longarm hooked his left hand behind Blurr’s knee and pulled his leg up to open him further, digits thrusting and scissoring within the smaller mech’s body. A cry escaping his intake, Blurr clawed at the wall he was pressed into. His valve began to clench, he arched as much as he could, then he overloaded with a high pitched sound of relief.

“Finally.” Longarm slid his fingers free, rubbing briefly against Blurr’s outer node. “That’s going to have to be good enough.” 

Still venting hard, Blurr let his optics shutter as he waited for Longarm to enter him. He couldn’t see Longarm properly from where he was pinned, so he had to settle for imagining. He pictured his superior’s thick thighs, their fronts pressed into the back of Blurr’s own, and he wondered if maybe they were trembling. That would have been a sight to see, Longarm Prime’s lovely thighs shaking with need.

Blurr imagined the broad chassis that pressed into his back to keep him flush with the wall, the wide shoulders with their firm treads that could very well have been leaving marks on his paint as Longarm ground against him. Most of all, he tried to imagine what the bigger mech’s spike looked like based on what it felt like rubbing against him. With all the other stimulation that was happening, and how overwhelmed his sensors were with the overload he had experienced, with Longarm’s field and venting and heat being so close to him, it was difficult to get a good feel for it. Helplessly pinned, Blurr could barely even wriggle and certainly couldn’t free his hand to reach back and touch it.

Regardless of this, he knew it was going to feel so good splitting him open, stretching him apart. He was going to be so full, so… so…

Blurr went still as Longarm shifted and lined himself up, the bigger mech venting deeply as he pressed his hips to Blurr’s and sheathed himself inside the agent’s body. A flicker of disappointment moved through Blurr’s field but he squashed it quickly and hoped that Longarm hadn’t noticed.

Longarm Prime was surprisingly small. Barely thicker than the two fingers that had been within Blurr’s valve, Longarm’s spike fit within him with ease. It wasn’t at all what Blurr had been anticipating. 

“I apologize in advance for this.” Longarm said as he began thrusting. “I couldn’t wait any longer… I have some mm, modifications to my array that might make things a little tight and possibly uncomfortable. I’m trying to take it slow, but my control is slipping.” 

That was a flattering thought. It wasn’t often that the Director of Security got flustered or impatient. For a long time, Blurr had suspected that Longarm viewed his agent with nothing but slightly frustrated admiration, and he never once had any inkling that beneath the polite, professional working relationship was a seething pool of desire that had at this point reached depths that not even Longarm and his amazingly stretchy limbs could rise above.

“You don’t have to apologize. Unless of course you’re planning on stopping before we’re finished, then you definitely have to apologize because that would be cruel and unusual punishment, sir.” Blurr pushed his hips back into Longarm’s thrusts to encourage him, the larger mech pressing him harder into the wall. 

After a few deeper thrusts, Longarm shuddered and his spike seemed to swell. It still wasn’t a huge stretch, but it felt better than before and Blurr let out a pleased chirp. Seeing as his left leg had been in the same position for some time, the increased stimulation was making the strain on his hip worth it. 

“Y-you’re doing so well.” Longarm breathed. “I knew you could t-take it.”

Blurr returned to biting down on his hand, his denta leaving marks on it and oral lubricant pooling at the sides of his mouth. Longarm was moving slowly, carefully, his venting harsh and hot against Blurr’s frame. Every few thrusts, the larger mech drew almost all the way out before pushing back in with an agonizingly slow stroke of his hips, and each time his spike seemed thicker and longer. 

Blurr had never encountered a mod like this before, thankful that Longarm had at least made sure to overload him before they really got going. His channel was slick and relaxed, which meant that the continuously building stretch wasn’t at all painful. In fact, it was rather exciting, and Blurr’s excitement only further eased Longarm’s way.

Letting out a thin, wavering sound, Longarm tightened his grip on Blurr’s raised leg. His chest pushed against the smaller mech’s chassis and he leaned his head back as his frame shuddered again. His field seemed to pulse in time with his spark, which Blurr could feel faintly through his back plates, and it seemed like the dregs of his control had finally dried up. 

The spike within Blurr surged in all the way to the hilt, the smaller mech finding the rim of his valve stretched tightly around it as it swelled once more. Now the stretch burned as his inner walls were compressed by the turgid length, but it felt exquisite. This was the feeling of fullness that Blurr had been anticipating, and maybe even a little more! 

Releasing his grip on his own hand, Blurr clenched his teeth hard. The increased pressure and the sharp jerks of Longarm’s hips brought his charge back up, but he could do no more than desperately wriggle against the larger mech’s strength.

“Oh Primus, yes!” Longarm suddenly gasped. He released his grip on Blurr’s leg and dug his fingers into the wall with a screech of metal. The smaller mech’s charge was tripped over when Longarm moaned his name, long and drawn out and muffled as the larger mech pressed his face desperately into Blurr’s neck cables. 

Longarm’s hips bucked and as Blurr’s calipers clenched along the engorged spike within him, the big mech’s field crashed down over him and the charge that had been surging over Longarm’s frame finally burst.

It had evidently been some time since Longarm Prime had overloaded considering the sheer volume of transfluid that began pumping into Blurr’s body. Longarm’s chest heaved, his frame was rigid but trembling, and his overload carried on for a great deal longer than Blurr had expected. Blurr was hardly upset about that, nor was he upset about the mess they were making. 

As he came down, Longarm seemed to deflate, collapsing against him and ex-venting deeply. Now his field was full of deep seated satisfaction, and he let out a rumble of appreciation as he slumped against Blurr. 

“We should not have done that.” Longarm said, though there wasn’t much conviction in his words. 

“If you’re worried about me telling anyone about this, I promise I’ll keep my mouth shut about it and I greatly appreciate you bringing me here to break the rules with you.” Blurr let a grateful pulse of his field out when Longarm pulled away and let both his pedes touch the ground.

“I’m sure you’ll conduct yourself with the utmost discretion.” Longarm said, all hint of that alluring lilt gone from his voice. “And if you do, I promise that next time, we’ll do this right.” 

Looking over his shoulder as Longarm got shakily to his feet behind him, Blurr stared at his superior with wide optics. 

“Next time?” He queried.

Stretching, his limbs elongating and letting out a satisfying series of pops, Longarm looked him in the optics. Then he smiled, Blurr feeling almost like he might sprout thrusters and fly away in happiness. 

“If you aren’t opposed, and if it’s not completely inappropriate of me to suggest it, of course.” Longarm said. 

Legs wobbling, Blurr drew himself up to his full height and raised a hand in a salute. “No sir, not at all, you are the boss! Just name the time and place and I will be there to do my duty diligently.” He said, optics bright. “I am one of your best agents and it’s in my best interests to-”

Longarm stepped forward and took his arm in one hand. He leaned in and pressed his mouth to Blurr’s in a chaste kiss that served very well to silence the chatty speedster. 

“Why don’t you get cleaned up and make yourself comfortable? I’ll get those drinks we talked about earlier.” Longarm said against his lips once he broke away. 

“Of course, sir.” Blurr said in return. “Then I can give you that report you asked about. I always thought it was business before pleasure though.” 

“Since we agreed to spend the night breaking the rules, Blurr, I think we’re excused.” Longarm gave him another small smile, and Blurr answered it with a grin of his own.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Surrogate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6662647) by [Drazyrohk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drazyrohk/pseuds/Drazyrohk)




End file.
